The Reich Misen Endeavor
The Reich Misen Endeavor (The Battle of Opposing Sides, or Rqenjp Refn P Ismo) was played over the small planet nation of Waltreiak during the year of Peach-3391-VV (Central Standard Time). ---- The Cause It was believed to have started when, after several months of uneasiness between the Portmen and Frayleen (chief opposing political parties) supporters which eventfully, regrettably, resulted in a Frayleen politician being killed. This, along with the biased trial to follow, caused street riots from both sides in the capital. Maltenvess saw their chance, and invaded the nation under the pretense of arbitration. However, it was little more then a thinly disguised ruse to further weaken the already flailing government. The 'Intervention' and Retaliation Malten troops, in their thousands, descended upon the major cities and towns, slaughtering the barely-armed Portman-string block and generally spreading fear and propaganda. However, luckily, the Frayleen supporters reacted strongly against this, and banded with the Portmans and fought back with the very weapons the Maltens had left behind. In the following months, although the Maltens retained control of the cities, there was a very successful sabotage movement keeping them advancing further. Huge swarms of Waltreiak’s had fled to the country under Malten invasion, and pleaded for the Galactic Guard to intervene. It was only then that the universe at large knew what the maltens were really doing, and the Galactic Guard rushed, forcing the Maltens into a bloody retreat. The Aftermath From this battle, the tyrannical government that had rooted itself into Maltenvess was weeded out by its people, and several multi-billionaires who had been feeding off this corruption were also forcefully removed of the citizenship, effectively locking them out of the planet. Also, the Waltreiak’s created the Waltreiak Army Nationals (WAN) to protect them, and most notably formally allied themselves with the Tri-Alliance, although retaining their independent state. ---- Why? Waltreiak was previously one of the Maltenvess daughter colonies, but had since sought independence, taking with them a large chunk of the newly-emerging cryst power supplies. Matenvess wanted to regain control before this boom market could be properly exploited. Also, Waltreiak was under Portman power at the time, a party who had been the chief voice against Maltenvess in previous elections, and also currently held inheritable control of the crystalline silos. Media Obviously this victory was an important milestone in Waltreiak's short modern history, and as such it's often a focus in education throughout the planet and the Imperial Constellation. It's also, in its heyday, a favorite subject of Audio Poets, Authors and IllumerJenix Painters. Particular stand-outs include Rwej Rwllf's first-person diary of the trauma, Bertrude Dylan-Spears's ballad Tidal Wave, and the epic (103 episodes) mini-series Someone's Sons. The latter in particular was the highest grossing Higi-Flick in the Northern Shelf at that point, won over three awards at that years Sheilah's, and was the first Higi-Flick to be in English for some time. It was, however, not without critics. The Maltenvess weren't to thrilled at their portrayal, although the knew better then too say anything. Some said it portrayed the Tri-Alliance as white-knights, rather glossing over the considerable carnage the Waltreiak people themselves wrought with a great many of the population were trained soldiers from the war and had access to the stored weapons. Further criticism was thrown on absence of any other residents of Waltreiak (such as the millions not involved with their party, or the thousands of immigrants and caught tourists), its decision to film in Oceata (a green, luscious and tropical-storm planet) then Waltreiak itself ( a largly blue and grey landscape, with only stubby trees and no atmospheric rain or visible sun), the casting of Zoen KnoLES (the beautiful and bankable Kilertrous Fashion-Squid) as the native freedom fighter, and the fact the title was misleading because of the people of Waltreiak's lack of male-counterparts. When it was revealed on the Mruuuu Mrmn talk show the directer couldn't even find Waltreiak on the map, even though it was a map of Waltreiak, a lot of people were annoyed but at least satisfied in the explanation.